SWOG'S overall mission is to design, direct, and participate in research that leads to more effective prevention, detection, treatment, and surveillance of cancers in adolescents, young adults, and adults. Our overarching goal is to improve survival, quality of life, and the survivorship experience for those with cancer. The SWOG NCORP Research Base is an integral part of the Group's research effort. The Research Base has the established organizational structure to conduct multi-center prevention, control, and screening/surveillance trials; additionally, we have the successful track record, expertise, and leadership to stimulate and lead cancer care delivery research. We strongly believe, in line with the mission of NCORP, that engaging community oncologists in collaborative research will facilitate the uptake of effective, evidence-based practices.